The Final Moment!
by IceReborn
Summary: Team 7 are back together but the Akatsuki menace still stands still. How many dangers awaits our favourite knuckelhead? Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Well people this story is set after my previous one. I hope you enjoy and please review, it makes me a better writer (not that I'm any good ).**

**Disclaimer: Naruto don't belong to me, if it did Naruto and Sakura would already be together.**

_**The Final Moment!**_

On top of the Yondaime statue, that silently guards the peaceful and joyful village of Konoha, stood Uzumaki Naruto with his father's cloak dancing in the wind, he had his eyes closed, his face showing nothing else but serenity.

However the Blonde's meditation state come to an end when he heard steps behind him, he knew right away who it was and so a smile crept to his face.

"Ohayo, Sakura-Chan" Greeted Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-Kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura replied while stepping to Naruto's side.

"Just thinking... It's so calm and relaxing up here."

"And beautiful too..." Sakura finished.

"Not as beautiful as you my cherry blossom." Naruto smiled and grabbed her hand with a loving attitude.

"Baka..." She whispered with a bright smile and red cheeks.

Sakura then laid her pale hand on his whiskers and pulled him to a passionate kiss, leafs wondering around them, a love scene with no match.

"Come on, Tsunade-Sama gave us a mission. Sasuke and Kakashi are waiting at the gates." The pink haired kunoichi informed after releasing the kiss and starting to leave.

Naruto quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a tight hug.

"Na... Naruto." She said breathless.

"It's faster this way." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

A yellow aura started to emerge from within the ground and it surrounded both of them in a matter of seconds, then with a mighty yellow flash they disappeared in thin air.

**-At the Gates-**

Silence stood firm between the two Sharingan users, Sasuke and Kakashi, until the copy ninja decided to break it.

"So... Now that you've killed your brother, I ask you again the same question when you were a Genin... What's your dream for the future or may I say ambition?"

Sasuke eyed the ground with his onyx eyes and a stern look.

**Flashback**

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything, and... I can't really call it a dream... But I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and... To kill a certain man."

**End of Flashback**

"Don't tell him this but... I want to help Naruto achieve his dream of becoming Hokage" Were the Uchiha words.

Kakashi widen his visible eye in surprise.

"Hm... He sure has changed" He thought while a smile formed in his face under the mask of his.

Afterwards a yellow flash appeared in front of them.

"About time for you to show up... dobe." Sasuke mocked with a smile none of a less.

"Nice to see you too... Teme." Naruto greeted with a smile too.

"Moving on... our mission is to locate and eliminate the Rock Country Shinobis that were seen on the forest near Konoha Walls." Briefed Kakashi.

"They just don't give up do they?" Said Sakura while clutching her fists.

"Everyone ready?" Asked the copy ninja.

"Yes Sensei!" Shouted the three of them.

"Very well, spread out!" In a beat they were gone, heading to the nearby forest.

* * *

"They fell on our trap..." An unknown man spoke.

"Foolish Konoha Shinobis... Burn Konoha to the ground and prepare for the Kyuubi capture!" Ordered a second man while opening his eyes showing a pair of strange circles around the iris. The one's they call the God's eyes... The divine Rinnegan.

**-At the Hokage's office-**

Two dices rolled... giving the number seven.

"Great Tsunade-Sama, you won." said Shizune cheerfully.

"This is a bad Omen... I have a bad feeling about this..." Declared the Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun went to sleep and in its place came the moon in all of her glory, the moonlight piercing the dense forest on which the now reunited team 7 wondered, but even under this graceful and delightful night evil lurks.

"This place should do... we're gonna set camp here." Commanded Kakashi.

"Naruto hand over the firewood." Requested Sasuke.

"Fi... Firewood?! I wasn't supposed to bring it was I?"

"Baka!" Said Sakura as she smacked his head with her right hand.

"But... But... Nothing. I forgot..." Replied a defeated Naruto.

"Well then, it's up to you to go get it." Kakashi simply stated while climbing a tree and opening his Icha Icha book.

"Fine... I'll go..." grumbled the blond.

"But be careful, don't forget that the Rock Country Shinobis must be hidden in this forest somewhere." Added the Copy Ninja.

Naruto just nodded, he leaped in front of Sakura and quickly kissed her.

"Just in case something happens." Whispered a red cheeked Naruto.

"Be careful!" Sakura whispered back.

In a skillful motion, Naruto jumped towards the moon and vanished in the dark.

"Sasuke, Sakura you can make dinner." Mentioned Kakashi.

"And what are you gonna do Sensei?!" Shouted an angry Sakura.

"Can't you tell... I'm on the look out" He said happily with his typical smile.

**-Somewhere in the forest-**

"Not a very smart move to leave alone the Kyuubi kid I must say..." Said a man half black, half white with a giant venus fly trap-type thing around his neck wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"But we must not kill him." Replied the black side of the man.

"Yes, I know... We have orders from Madara to capture him alive, and that's what we're going to do." Spoke the white side while his entire body merged with the ground.

* * *

"It's time. Shall we begin?" Asked a man with an orange mask which is mainly known as Tobi.

"I'll do the honors with a BANG!" Screamed Deidara as he leaped on top of a giant bird made of clay.

"What about you Pein... or may I say Nagato, are you ready?"

Six men showed up, all of them with black piercings and orange hair.

"Yes... I'll show Konoha the real meaning of pain... I'll bring peace to the world!" Said the one that looked the strongest of all six, the man that was known long ago as Yaiko.

"Very well, leave no one alive! I just want one person... The granddaughter of the First Hokage, Tsunade. After destroying Konoha I'll rebuilt a new one at my image and then... The Uchiha's will rule once again with me as the supreme Hokage!" Screamed the Orange masked man while his only visible eye showed the true power of the Sharingan.

"As you wish Madara." Replied Deidara as he ordered the giant bird to fly and so vanishing in the moonlight.

"As soon the first explosion is heard we will advance." Stated one last time the one they call Madara as he walked past all six bodies of Pein and disappeared in the nearby shadows of the night.

Now up on the sky, Deidara prepared to launch his ultimate attack upon the humble village of Konoha.

"Ha ha! I'll show you fools true art! BANG!" Screamed a lunatic Deidara licking his lips and making a few hand seals as he threw a bunch of clay to the air.

In a second the small pieces of clay transformed in a magnanimous figure ready to fall on top of Konoha and vaporize everything.

"I hope you're watching Sasori-Sensei, MY ART IS A BANG!" He shouted as he let the giant clay figure fall.

It was reaching Konoha at alarming rates, it would devastate everything in no time.

5 seconds to impact, 4... 3... 2... 1...

BOOM!! A huge explosion that could be seen from miles away illuminated the night.

"It began... Move out!" Ordered Madara from the ground, he and all of the six Pein bodies hurried to Konoha or what remained of it.

Because of the explosion a huge cloud of dust surrounded the village and when it finally settled down the shocked expression in Deidara's face was priceless. Everything was still intact, the only thing that was destroyed was a sand barrier that floated over Konoha.

"Luckily I was here to visit..." Spoke a low and dark voice of a man standing on top the sand barrier.

"Y... You!! You were dead! We extracted the Shukaku from you!" Shouted Deidara in disbelief.

"The name is Sabaku No Gaara... I have somethings to settle with you."

Gaara versus Deidara, second round. Who will be the victor?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up I hope all of you enjoy.**

"This time... This time I'll make sure you're dead!" Screamed a furious Deidara, at the same time he launched from his hand tiny clay spiders.

"Still with the same tricks as before..." Said Gaara calmly with his eyes shut.

"Shut the fuck up and taste my art!! KAI!"

All of the spiders blew up in sync, the Kazekage raised both of his arms and two pillars of sand erupted from within the ground blocking the explosion.

"Is that what you call art?... That's absurd." Mocked Gaara.

"Oh you... You piece of shit!!" Shouted the blond Akatsuki while commanding the clay bird to make a 360 turn around the once Jinchuuriki.

"This time my sand is prepared for your stupid bird." Whispered Gaara as he raised his right arm at the moon.

The sand barrier started to change shape and formed a ball around the Kazekage, small bubbles started to appear on its surface.

"Let's see if you can dodge this..." Said Gaara with his arms crossed and eyes shut one more time.

The bubbles shot small bullets of sand which achieved outstanding speeds like some sort of machine gun. The giant clay bird dodged the first attempts but then the speed of the sand bullets started to increase from second to second, in no time all of his moves were futile.

Twelve or more bullets hit the target, pieces of clay were flying everywhere. Deidara however jumped at the nick of time avoiding a certain death. While in the air his hands chewed more clay, releasing it before he collapsed with the ground, the clay transformed in two birds smaller then the last one. He laid each foot on one bird and launched himself to his enemy with no regard towards his own health.

A small hole opened on the Sand ball which was covering Gaara, showing only his eye.

"Is he trying to commit suicide?" He asked to himself with a more surprising tone of voice.

Deidara was heading at him with an alarming speed, the Akatsuki member licked his lips and right before the impact he performed a back flip avoiding further damage or even death. On the other hand he fell trough the trees of the forest.

"Hmm... That's the last time I'll see that sand bastard." Deidara pronounced as he laid on the floor with a sadistic smile on his face watching the explosion.

"That explosion did nothing to my sand..." Gaara thought too soon, even smaller clay figures started to penetrate the barrier.

"This reminds me the last time I fought this one..." Smiled the Kazekage.

"Boom." Whispered Deidara.

BOOOMMMM!!!

The sand ball imploded in a mesmerizing explosion. It was raining sand all over Konoha.

From inside the Hokage's office Tsunade had a terrified look on her face just as Shizune.

"Did... Gaara lose?..." Asked Tsunade to herself.

"Well that's the end of..." Deidara couldn't finish his sentence as sand started to surround him.

"W... WHAT'S THIS?!"

"This is the last time you'll see me..." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Impossible!!! I watched your ass blowing the fuck up!" Screamed a hysterical Deidara.

"That was a clone... Now let's finish this." Gaara moved his hand towards the trapped Akatsuki and in a solemn gesture he closed it.

"Sabaku Sousou!" The sand that was engulfing Deidara crushed his body and bones, blood spattered in all directions.

* * *

"What's with those explosions?... Did it came from Konoha?" Asked Naruto to himself a little frightened.

From nowhere a bunch of green projectiles were shot in his direction. Luckily the blond was ready and evaded the attack by leaping to behind a tree.

"Terrible... I thought I would just use this Jutsu to finish the Kyuubi kid." The Akatsuki member with a plant on his head grumbled.

"A... Akatsuki!!"

"Oh, hello Kyuubi kid... My name is Zetsu if you wanna know and I'm here to capture you." Said the white side of the man casually as he started to emerge from the ground.

"Just shut up and hurry up... I'm hungry!" Shout the dark side.

Naruto reached for his bag and took out a kunai taking a fighting pose with the weapon at his front.

"Maybe this will be fun..." Remarked both sides of the man named Zetsu.

Will Naruto be able to suppress the Akatsuki menace or will he be captured?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The starry sky began to fade as the angry clouds took the place of the stars, one drop after the other rain made its way to the ground, to the arcane terrains of the graceful forest. An overwhelming storm manifested it self on the Fire Country, soaking to the bone the Kyuubi container, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Damn it... The rain is getting in the way." Naruto muttered.

From underneath the saturated floor Zetsu came out trying to catch the blond, however he used the giant plant on the Akatsuki's body to leap backwards to a branch of a tree.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Invoked Naruto.

Two clones showed up on the ground but in a sudden move both were wiped out by green projectiles that came from below.

"What the...?" Questioned the Uzumaki.

"This is my Surubutsu- Sharp Plant Technique, it allows me to control the plant life around me at my will." Described Zetsu.

From above Naruto was trapped by the arms with two green whips that came from the crown of the tree.

"Shit!" He cursed.

Zetsu then fully emerged from the ground, you could see that the giant plant was coming from under the cloak. He slowly walked to Naruto with a confident posture.

"Can't we eat just a leg or a arm?" Said the black side.

"Better not... He could die because of blood lost." Stated the white side.

From the right Zetsu was punched by a pink blur with astonishing force through a couple of trees and the whips that were trapping Naruto vanished with a blue lightning.

"Naruto are you alright?" Asked Kakashi as he closed his Icha Icha book and placed it inside the bag.

"Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura-Chan!" An overjoyed Naruto exclaimed.

"Only you dobe to get trapped like that... " Mocked Sasuke.

"Shut up Teme!"

"Enough boys! His still out there..." Sakura hushed both of them.

"My, my... Madara said we couldn't kill the Kyuubi kid but he said nothing about his friends" Smiled the white side of Zetsu.

"Let's eat them!" The other part shouted.

The half-man, half-plant got out of the debris and moved towards Team 7.

"Naruto, Sasuke let's do that." Ordered the copy ninja.

"Hai, Sensei!" Naruto did a cross sign seal creating two clones, one grabbed Kakashi and the other Sasuke. The real Naruto clapped his hands and screamed:

"Hiraishin No Jutsu!" Both clones vanished in a yellow flash as did Sasuke and Kakashi, appearing at each side of Zetsu. The clones dissipated leaving place for the two Sharingan users to use Chidori.

The Akatsuki was impaled from both sides with tremendous brutality.

Instead of falling, his body transformed in a green rope surrounding both of them.

"Was that a clone?!" The copy ninja asked to himself.

"Impossible! If it was a clone we would notice with our Sharingan." The Uchiha replied.

"Don't mistaken yourself Sasuke... Your Sharingan notice chakra, that's why when I was hit I transmitted a small amount of my chakra to the nearby plants." Zetsu explained.

"Eat this you stupid plant!" Screamed Sakura as she tried to land another punch but with no luck.

The plant around him closed, shielding him from the hit. Zetsu then kicked her sideways.

"Sakura-Chan!!" Shouted the Kyuubi container as he projected himself, catching her in mid-air.

"Thanks... Naruto..." She whispered.

"Step aside for now... His mine..." He said calmly as he got up to his feet, his eyes closed.

"But Naruto his..." Sakura was interrupted by the gigantic red aura forming around the Jinchuuriki.

"Let's finish this... Asshole." Now a yellow aura joined the red one making a even bigger with the orange color. A huge flash appeared and Naruto was right in front of Zetsu, one punch, one kick, another punch and another kick made its way at the plant.

"I... Impossible... Our Shield is cracking!" Said the white side from under the Venus plant.

"His chakra is... unbelievable...." The black side said with a fearful expression.

Naruto used the plant to leap backwards, before making contact with the ground he formed two Rasengans in each hand. He laid a foot on the ground and launched himself against Zetsu.

The Rasengans gain the orange color and with a subliminal flash it completely obliterated the upper part of Zetsu's body. The floor was drenched in blood, the lower part dropped to his knees and fell on Naruto's feet.

"That's for hurting my Cherry blossom..." Whispered Naruto before he collapsed with the ground due to chakra exhaustion.

The ropes that were trapping Sasuke and Kakashi disappeared as Sakura rushed to Naruto's side and laid his head on her lap.

"Naruto... Naruto can you hear me?" The pink haired tried to wake him up.

"Ne... Let me sleep a little longer..." He said in his sleep making Sakura smile.

"Naruto got really strong..." Said Kakashi approaching the two.

"Hmm." Sasuke simply replied.

Right after a Anbu officer wearing a rabbit's mask appeared with a poof of smoke.

"Team 7, Konoha needs you... We're being attacked." Warned the man, disappearing right away.

"So those explosions did come from Konoha..." Said Sasuke with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Sakura stay here with Naruto until he gets better, Sasuke let's go!" Leaded Kakashi.

"Hai Sensei!" The two of them shouted.

Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke made their way back to the village while Sakura healed Naruto.

How will the blond react to the news? Will Konoha withstand the power of Akatsuki? One thing you can be sure... There will be blood, there will be tears, there will be death...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Back to Konoha, Tsunade ordered Shizune to lead the villagers to a safe a place while she and the rest of the Shinobis would try to handle the Akatsuki menace.

"Are you sure you'll be alright Tsunade-Sama?" A worried Shizune asked.

"I'll be fine... Now go! It's too dangerous for you and for the villagers to stay here any longer." The Hokage ordered. The black haired girl left, leading the villagers to the secrets chambers that laid untouched by the roots of time within the statues of the Hokages.

Behind Tsunade, grouped all the capable Shinobis, at front stood the most skilled Jounins. Gai leading Team Gai, Yamato and Sai, Team 8 and Team 10 like their fathers forming the Team Ino Shika Cho.

"This fight will mark Konoha... Blood will be shed... But is a necessary sacrifice for the sake of the world and for the sake of Naruto, we can't let Akatsuki lay hands on him!" Tsunade leaded preparing herself and the others for the final showdown.

"The power of youth shines forward!" said Lee with all of his might and youthful spirit.

"Naruto helped all of us... He made us better persons... Now it's time for us to help him!" Neji intervened.

"It's troublesome but it have to be done..." Said Shikamaru lazily as he lighted up a smoke, just like Asuma used to do, under the forsaken rain that refused to cease.

From above Kakashi and Sasuke joined the group, landing beside Tsunade.

"Where's Naruto and Sakura?" Asked the Hokage.

"We fought an Akatsuki member and Naruto exceeded himself. Sakura stayed with him." Kakashi answered briefly.

"Maybe it's better this way... We can fight Akatsuki without having to worry about them capturing Naruto." Tsunade reported.

"If it's up to me, they won't touch on a single hair of him..." Replied Gaara showing up on top of a building.

"He saved me in so many ways... This is the least I can do for him and for you all."

"Gaara..." The Hokage whispered.

From the gates an Anbu member came running with blood all over his vests and mask.

"Ho... Hokage-Sama... Their here..." Said the Anbu breathless before falling down with a huge thud on the ground.

"It started... You know what you have to do! Move out!" Commanded Tsunade.

All of the Shinobis leaped from building to building towards the Akatsuki location.

**-At The Gates-**

"Looks like Deidara failed to destruct Konoha... Maybe it will be more fun this way." Said Madara with a smirk.

"I don't want to amuse myself... I only want the Kyuubi so I can give the world as much pain as I suffered." The body of Yahiko replied.

"Hmm... Very well, but don't you forget one thing... I'm still in charge here and if you try anything against me I will have no problems in killing you and your little bitch." Madara stated with an arrogant tone of voice.

Elsewhere in a pitch black room, a man attached to a weird machine with the same Rinnegan as the other six bodies accompanied by a blue haired girl, groaned in anger. He slowly lifted his head, his hair covering the right side of his pale and skinny face, then with a blood smudge on his mouth he threated the orange mask man.

"If you call her that again it's you who will be feasting on my pain..."

The girl on the other hand gave no importance for the insult and tried to calm the man.

"Nagato... His not worth it."

"I won't have anyone insulting you like that Konan!" Nagato replied while coughing some more blood.

"Watch your mouth Nagato... That is if you don't want to die before knowing the answer of your quest..."

Threated Madara on more time with his eye glowing red.

"....." Was Nagato's response.

At the gates of Konoha, Shinobis showed up from everywhere surrounding the masked man and all of the Pein's bodies.

"This is as far as you go Akatsuki!!" Shouted Tsunade.

"Ha ha ha ha! Finally I can have my revenge upon my rival, the Shodaime Hokage by killing you, her granddaughter." Madara added.

"Revenge? Against my grandfather?!"

"He took everything from me as so did Konoha...." He stated.

"W... What?! Who the hell do you think you are..." Tsunade was interrupted by Madara as he raised his right hand towards his face and slowly took of the orange mask. Beneath it, laid a face of an elderly man that manifested many years of abuse, instead of a left eyeball he had a black hole on his skull, his only working eye had the Sharingan activated.

"It can't be!... You´re...." Tsunade tried to say but the shock was too much to do so.

"The name is... Uchiha Madara. The founder of the Uchiha clan and Konoha."

"Uchiha Madara?!" A shocked Sasuke blurred out.

"Shall we begin?" Asked Madara laughing like a maniac while all of Pein's bodies adjusted their fighting formation.

The ultimate showdown is inevitable... Akatsuki versus Konoha! The fight for survivor is starting!


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm very grateful for the ones who enjoyed and/or reviewed my story so far. Thank you for your support! :)**

**Chapter 6**

The wind blew fiercely upon the battlefield that Konoha had become. Tsunade's hair traveled back and forth, she had her angry gaze on Madara who looked relaxed as ever.

"Tsunade leave Madara to me and to Sasuke... We have the Sharingan so It'll be easier for us to fight him." Said Kakashi as he walked forward, removing the headband from his eye showing his fateful Sharingan. Sasuke did the same, he approached Kakashi and activated his own.

"Tsunade... Tsunade... Hiding behind your Shinobis? Looks like cowardliness runs in the family... Just like your grandfather." Insulted Madara making Tsunade's anger rise to his peek as she started to clutch her fists.

"I'll fight beside you Kakashi, Sasuke... The rest of you take care of the other six, but be careful!"

A more soothed Tsunade ordered.

"Because of the Shodaime I killed my brother... Now it's time for my revenge!" Madara appeared instantly in front of Tsunade and punched her in the face projecting her a few meters against a building. Kakashi and Sasuke widen their eyes in disbelieve.

"How did he... I didn't see him passing trough us..." Said Sasuke.

Everyone stopped moving as they contemplated the raw power of the forsaken Uchiha.

Madara looked back with his blood red eye and muttered:

"Don't compare my Sharingan with the ones of you... You're just a weakling Sasuke, just like the rest of the Uchihas were."

"The Jutsu that you used to move so quickly... I've seen it before, but how is it possible for you to have it?" Asked the Copy Ninja.

"It's my modified Shunshin No Jutsu."

"But... But that's the Jutsu of my former Sensei... The Yondaime!" Kakashi stated still shocked.

"Precisely, I fought him long time ago... I tried to kill him so I could be the Hokage but unfortunately I wasn't as strong as I am now, so he defeated me. However before he gave me his final blow I copied his Jutsu."

"Impossible! If I'm correct, the Yondaime Jutsu was a Blood Limit, that means the Sharingan can't copy it!" Sasuke intervened.

"As I said before... Don't compare my Sharingan to yours, mine is different from every other Uchiha, I can't copy every Jutsu... Even if it is a Blood Limit." Explained Madara with a smirk.

"Even if you know the Shunshin No Jutsu, you still need a special seal so you can move!" Said Kakashi.

"Again I repeat myself... With the power of my Sharingan I modified it. I don't need any seals to move... I just need Chakra." In less then a second Madara appeared behind Sasuke and Kakashi with kunais pointed to their necks.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Tsunade came from above and with a mighty punch she cracked the ground where Madara stood.

"I'm gonna kill you Madara... No matter what!" Said Tsunade as she got to her feet.

"Ha ha ha. Did I offend you in any way?" Laughed Madara appearing beside Pein.

"What are you all doing?! Attack the others six!" Screamed the Hokage.

"HAI!!" Shouted all of the Shinobis in charge of defeating Pein.

"Kakashi, Sasuke are you ready?" Asked Tsunade as she wiped some blood of her mouth.

Sasuke grabbed the sword that he held on his back and simply nodded just like Kakashi did too.

"Kill them all Nagato... Just leave me those three." Ordered Madara.

"They will suffer my pain... I'll give them the righteous judgment of God!" Replied Yahiko's body.

Five of the six bodies leaped towards the Konoha group with murderous intents visible on their eyes.

"What about you? Aren't you going to fight too?" Asked Madara to Yahiko's body.

"There's no need for me to use this body..." Was his response.

"Every Team take one of the bodies and defeat them no matter what!" Shouted Gai as he leaded his Team towards the Asura Path body, who was a tall bald man with an unusual body shape.

Team 10 went after the Preta Path, which was the fattest of all six.

The body of the Human Path who had long and loose hair was stopped by Team 8. Yamato and Sai were set with the most muscular body, the Naraka Path. The last body, the one which was from a young female was engaged with Team Ino Shika Cho, the respective fathers of Team 10.

"That leaves you to me..." Said Gaara showing up on top of a sand cloud behind the Deva Path, Yahiko's body.

"I wasn't counting on fighting but if you insist in defying God... Then I shall pass my judgment to you." Said Yahiko.

Tsunade, Kakashi and Sasuke surrounded Madara, preparing themselves to fight the one-eyed Uchiha. He closed his eye and smiled confidently.

"Let's begin!" Said Madara as he opened his eye showing the unique Sharingan of his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Finally the battle is starting, the outcome is unpredictable... The destiny of Konoha and the rest of the world lays on the brave Shinobis that resisted to the Akatsuki... And of course on the hands of the the Kyuubi container, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto please wake up soon... Konoha needs us." Sakura whispered at Naruto's ear while passing her hand trough the blonde's wild hair.

* * *

"Come and get me... Tsunade!" Shouted Madara in the middle of the three Konoha Shinobis.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Warned Sasuke, dashing against the enemy with his sword leaking electricity from all of it. He jumped towards Madara and with a right to left slash he tried to cut the man's head. Madara smiled and leaped backwards avoiding contact but from behind showed Kakashi with a thunderous Raikiri on his hand. The Copy Ninja lunged his arm aiming to Madara's black and evil hearth but with no avail, his arm was grabbed and with a fast move the enemy Uchiha jabbed him in the chin.

Tsunade rushed to the opponent with great speed just to be swept of the ground by Madara who appeared behind her in less then a second. He took a kunai out of his sleeve and with a downward thrust he tried to end with the Hokage's life.

Instead of the wicked sound of a weapon cutting soft skin, a metal clash was heard. Sasuke sword stopped the deadly kunai. Madara retreated and launched himself one more time against him, wide and quick moves filled the air, metal against metal, Sharingan against Sharingan, Uchiha versus Uchiha... One hit, another one and so it went. Both got faster and faster as their showdown continued, achieving frightening speeds.

But the younger Uchiha was no match for the elderly one...

"Let's stop this child's play shall we?" Said Madara in the heat of the moment making Sasuke lose his focus.

Madara ducked under one of Sasuke's attacks and pierced the kunai on his shoulder, kneeing him on the guts. Blood jumped from the young Uchiha mouth as he fell down to his knees grabbing his sore stomach.  
"Your no match for me boy..." Mocked Madara as he grabbed an hand full of Sasuke's hair throwing him to the muddy ground.

"Damn it... Damn it... DAMN IT!!" Screamed Sasuke in frustration and anger while laying there in pain.

Tsunade assisting to such repugnant act, headed to Madara with a fist in the air, but on more time she was unable to hit him. He grabbed her hand, punching her right in the face with a bone cracking noise. Tsunade's body fell limb on the ground.

"Don't be so hasty Tsunade... Your time will come, however I prefer to take care of the other two weaklings first." Stated Madara as he released the Hokage's hand.

"If I could just hit him with this..." Kakashi said to him self with his eyes shut.

"Come on Copy Ninja, don't leave me waiting." Said Madara as he turned to Kakashi.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!!" Invoked Kakashi. The one eyed Uchiha widen his eye in surprise.

A black hole appeared right in front of him, aiming to his head.

"I'm surprised... You awoke the Mangekyou Sharingan with Obito's eye. I never expected that from a looser like him." Madara ridiculed.

"Don't talk about him like that!!" Screamed a never so angry Kakashi as he widen his eye even more, turning it fully red due to the blood accumulation. A tear made of blood dropped from his eye to the floor mixing with the rain.

"Die!!!"

The black hole got bigger and went straight to Madara's face, screams of agony could be heard from him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! STOP IT!!!"

But to Kakashi's surprise the black hole dissipated leaving a laughing Madara still on his feet.

"Just joking..." Laughed Madara.

"W... What?! How... How can it be?! The Copy Ninja asked with shock.

"I told you already... I'm stronger then you." Simply stated Madara.

In an instant he showed up at Kakashi's right side, he grabbed his head and trowing it down to the ground, blood and mud jumped to the air, throughout Konoha the smell of death and battle wondered freely.

"Maybe I could use that eye in a more efficient way..." Wondered Madara as he looked fiercely to Kakashi's Sharingan.

He moved his hand slowly like he was savoring the moment towards the eye. Kakashi enabled to do anything could just gaze the man with dilated pupils, blood streaming down from every inch of his face.

A scream echoed throughout Konoha... The numb body of Kakashi laid on a puddle of blood. Madara slowly raised to his feet while laughing with madness. He turned his head back to where Tsunade tried to get up again with just one difference... Now he had both eyes!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

"What have you done you sick son of a bitch?!" Shouted Sasuke, struggling to get up.

"You... You took Kakashi's eye..." Said Tsunade with an almost inaudible whisper.

"I'm gonna kill you... I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!" Sasuke shouted once more as he tight his grip on the sword.

"Do you really think you can even land a single blow on me... Worthless Uchiha?" Mocked Madara.

Sasuke dashed with his sword in front. However, Madara didn't moved a muscle... he just stared with satisfaction to the younger Uchiha attempt.

"Sasuke stop!! Your no match for him!" Tsunade warned... But a little too late. Madara appeared in front of Sasuke and placing his hand on his wounded shoulder, he disarmed him. The sword went flying, landing a few inches away from Tsunade.

"Call yourself lucky... I could take your eyes but I won't, Their not worthy" Stated Madara while gathering wind Chakra type on his palm and shoving it into Sasuke's already sored stomach.

* * *

"I think it's time for you to put out that smoke Shikamaru..." Advised Ino. Shikamaru slowly reached to the smoke, trowing it to the muddy ground.

"I don't even like smoking... The smoke always gets on my eyes." Stated the lazy Shinobi.

"Then why do you smoke Shikamaru?" Asked Chouji intrigued.

"Because when I do... It's like Asuma is here right next to me..." Answered Shikamaru to the surprise of the others.

"Don't worry Shika, He's always with us." Said a smiling Ino.

"I know... Now what about we took care of this guy?" Said Shikamaru while pointing, although in a lazy mode, to Pein's body. All three of them got on their positions and prepared to the battle.

Shikamaru crouched, preparing to execute his Jutsu.

"You already know the plan, Ino hit him with your Mind Body Switch Jutsu as soon as I trap him with my shadows and you Chouji... You'll destroy him." Explained Shikamaru.

"Hai! Both Chouji and Ino Shouted.

Shikamaru did the Rat hand seal ordering his shadow to travel towards Preta Path. As soon as it got there he changed the seal to the Bird hand seal, a bunch of tendrils raised from the shadow grabbing the body.

"Well that was easy... But something isn't right here, why didn't he moved?" He thought out loud.

"It doesn't matter, now it's my turn!" Said Ino as she extended her arms towards the body and shot her spirit through the hand seal, hitting the target.

"Chouji it's your turn..." Shikamaru was interrupted by Ino's spirit returning to her body.

"So... So much... Pain... AHHHH" She screamed horrified.

"Ino! What happened?!" Asked Chouji as he rushed to Ino's side, laying his hand on her shoulder.

Shikamaru looked at Preta Path with a confused look as the shadow tendrils started to loose their grip on him.

"What the hell is happening? He's draining my Jutsu Chakra..." Said Shikamaru, looking at the body's hands who were grabbing the tendrils.

Within seconds the Jutsu was dispelled, Shikamaru's shadow returned to normal freeing the Preta Path, whom dashed at the lazy Shinobi.

Chouji worried with Ino, didn't saw it. Pein's body grabbed Shikamaru's head completely, lifting him from the ground and started to drain his Chakra.

"C... Chou... Ji..." Said Shikamaru as his skull was being crushed and his Chakra being drained.

Chouji looked immediately at his teammate and best friend.

"Shikamaru!!" Shouted the big boned boy as he rushed to help.

Preta Path watching this, threw Shikamaru against Chouji.

"Baika No Jutsu!" Invoked Chouji, making his body expand so he could safely catch Shikamaru.

"Thanks Chouji..." Thanked Shikamaru while rubbing his head.

Afterwards Chouji launched himself to Preta Path, both locked fingers, engaging in a whose strongest match.

"You think you're stronger than an Akimichi?!" Murmured Chouji as started to gain on Pein's body, making him fall to his knees. Instead of a struggling expression, Preta Path smiled. Chouji began to lose his advantage on the fat Pein as he deliberately started to drain his Chakra.

"I can't lose to this guy... I refuse..." Whispered Chouji panting due to exhaustion.

Both continued their hold, cracking the ground underneath thanks to the overwhelming Chakra that was being expelled from them.

Next to Chouji and Preta Path match, Shikamaru was taking care of Ino as he tried to gather some Chakra to help his friend.

"Ino are you alright?" Asked the pineapple hair Shinobi.

"Yes... I think..." Answered Ino.

"Good, I have a plan to take care of that guy but I need your help..." Shikamaru declared.

Back to the fight Chouji was sweating and panting much harder then before, while Preta Path looked the same.

"Shit... I'm too tired... I can't hold it any longer." Said Chouji as his knees betrayed him, making him fall.

From behind Ino shot her spirit, hitting Chouji.

"Move his body Ino!" Ordered Shikamaru.

While inside Chouji's body, Ino threw his body to the ground leaving an opening to attack Preta Path. Shikamaru used again his shadow tendrils, some of them pierced trough Pein's body, while the rest, holding explosive tags blasted him.

Smoke surrounded the place where Preta Path stood, all three of them waited until the smoke cleared... Instead of body parts laing everywhere, Preta Path stood tall. A few bruises here and there but nothing serious.

"This guy is tougher than I thought..." Shikamaru stated while Ino returned to her body.

"Yeah... Akatsuki are really strong." Said Ino.

"No matter what you do, don't get caught by him... He'll drain your Chakra until you have none left." Warned Chouji as he got up to his feet.

"Let's hurry up with this one so we can help the Hokage." Advised Shikamaru.

Team 10 prepared to fight one more time with the extraordinary Preta Path... But their not the only ones who got a though opponent, since there are five more bodies to defeat!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At the battlefield, located in the of Konoha, the explosion caused by Team 10 didn't went unnoticed.

"Looks like even Shikamaru and his team are in trouble against Pein..." Said Neji as he turned off his Byakugan and focused on the enemy ahead, the Asura Path.

"Don't worry Neji! The power of youth is within every one of us!!" Said an enthusiastically Lee with fire on his eyes... Literally.

"Lee!! Now I'll tell you a secret..." Gai whispered with a bright smile to his pupil.

"YOSH!" Shouted Lee, looking at Gai with puppy eyes.

"The secret is... Never take your eyes from the opponent!"

"OHHHHH! What a wonderful secret Gai-Sensei!" Said Lee crying with joy.

"Can you two stop that?! If you hadn't noticed yet, we have someone to fight..." TenTen Shouted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. He he..." Said Rock Lee scratching the back of his head.

"This one seems kinda weird comparing to the other five..." Neji analyzed.

The Asura Path, just like Preta Path, stood still with a creepy smile on his face.

Team 8, Team Ino Shika Cho plus Yamato and Sai faced the same thing that the the others, an unbelievable strong Pein, all of them with an arrogant smile. Furthermore, the strongest of all six was facing an exhausted Gaara due to the previous fight with Deidara.

Gaara started the battle by clapping his hands together, a medium size wave of sand erupted from the ground heading towards Deva Path.

"You think a bit of sand is enough to stop a God?" Asked Yahiko with arrogance. He lifted both of his arms at the sand, making use of his power."Shinra Tensei!" He shouted.

Deva Path manipulated gravity, repulsing the sand wave which was completely destroyed.

"What the..." Gaara whispered surprised.

"You haven't seen nothing yet..." Warned Pein. He rushed towards Gaara, two black Chakra rods appeared from both of his cloak's sleeves. The Kazekage, too tired to move, used the rest of his Chakra to make a sand barrier around himself just like he did against Deidara, blocking the rods.

"Without the Bijuu your resistance is shit... Especially against A GOD!" Shouted Deva Path lifting his arms once again, preparing to execute his Jutsu.

"Shinra Tensei!" Invoked Deva Path once again. The sand barrier was broken to dust... Gaara went flying to the ground, sliding in the mud.

"Damn it... Damn it all!! Sorry Naruto... I hope you'll forgive me for not stopping Akatsuki..." Whispered Gaara to the dark sky with his remaining strength. The smoothing rain hit every inch of Gaara's face. Under such a relaxing moment, he closed his eyes. Memories rushed into his mind... He remembered everything that has happen to him since his birth, the exclusion, the fear, family and of course... Friends.

"I love only myself and fight only by myself... How stupid I was back in the past. I always had my family... And then, my friends." Gaara cracked open his eyes and gave a last glance towards the sky, while Deva Path got closer and closer.

"Thank you... Uzumaki Naruto." Whispered Gaara as he closed his eyes for the last time, waiting for the lethal blow.

Yahiko stared at the Kazekage's face with a look of superiority like a god. He focused at Gaara's right eye as a single tear made its way down his cheek, mixing with the heavy rain.

"The Kyuubi kid was so important for you that you shed a tear... Don't worry, I shall end your pain." Said Deva Path, grabbing one of the black rods, aiming it at Gaara's Neck.

"Ha ha... Naruto... Naruto changed me, maybe if your lucky he'll change you too."Said Gaara with a true smile. Deva Path raised the black rod above his head, and with the Rinnegan aimed at him, he swung it down.

Only a breaking sound was heard... Gaara opened his eyes and saw a old man wearing a red coat with a big summoning scroll on his back.

"You... You are Naruto's Sensei!" Said the Kazekage.

"You can call me Jiraya." Said the man.

"Jiraya-Sensei... I didn't plan for you to show up." Yahiko informed. Jiraya tighten the grip on the black road breaking it.

"Yahiko... In what have you become?" Asked Jiraya with sadness in his voice.

"This is no longer Yahiko, just his body." Stated Deva Path.

"Then the one controlling all of this six bodies must be... Nagato?" The Sage asked.

"Indeed Jiraya-Sensei. I'm here to capture the Kyuubi kid so I can inflict as much pain upon the world as the world inflicted on me!"

"I should have known... I should have stayed with all three of you. What about Konan? Did you turned her into a body too?"

"No, she's right next to me." Answered Yahiko, or in this case Nagato.

"Very well, you leave me no choice... I'll have to smack some sense in that head of yours!" Shouted Jiraya as a Rasengan formed on his palm. He lunged his arm at Yahiko's chest but missed, he used his power of manipulating gravity to repulse Jiraya out of the way.

"I have no time to play with my former Sensei, I'm sorry..." Deva Path apologized, turning his gaze at Madara. It was then when the look on his face changed to a frightened one.

* * *

"Shit! This is bad, Madara has both eyes now... I must finish this Konoha scum as fast as I can. Or I'll be an easy target if he tries to betray me." Said Nagato with anger while Konan just stood there watching him with compassion... And if I could guess by the glow on her eyes I would say with love too.

"Don't worry Konan, peace will arrive soon enough..." Said Nagato while blood started to stream down his nose.

"But please don't overdo it Nagato." Replied Konan.

"I'm a god... I SHALL PREVAIL IN THIS PAINFUL WORLD!!" Nagato roared, widen his eyes showing completely the mighty Rinnegan.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the delay but here it is!**

**Chapter 10**

All the others five bodies gathered around Deva Path and in a blink of an eye they all fell at Yahiko's feet. He jumped to the air and started to float above Konoha.

"You're going to use it aren't you?" Asked Madara.

"Yes..." Was Pein simple answer.

"What is he going to do?!" Shouted Tsunade.

"It's the Rinnegan, expect everything!" Warned Jiraya, approaching the Hokage.

"J... Jiraya... You've come." She whispered with a glow on her eyes.

"Of course. Did you really think I would let Konoha be destroyed and Naruto be captured?" Stated the male Sannin.

"If you really wanna know... He's going to do a Jutsu that will obliterate Konoha completely." Answered Madara.

"HA HA HA! This is my righteous judgment... Taste my PAIN!" Screamed Pain as a massive amount of Chakra started to fill the air.

"SHINRA TEN...!"

"RASENGAN!!"

Yahiko's body fell to the ground lifeless with a huge hole on his stomach from which a great amount of blood poured down to the ground. Near him landed Naruto who had a crimson red gaze on Madara, and beside Tsunade arrived Sakura.

"Sakura, Naruto you're here!" Cried Tsunade with joy.

"Naruto needed time to rest but he's fine now." Sakura declared.

With a determinate look on his face, Naruto raised his arm and pointed at Madara.

"I'm not gonna forgive you son of a bitch!" Threatened Naruto.

"How ironic Nagato... Your strongest body was destroyed by the Kyuubi brat." The Uchiha joked.

"I'm gonna rip your flesh from your bones!" Shouted Naruto as he pulled out a kunai and dashed towards Madara.

"Don't be stupid Naruto! Look to what he done to Kakashi!" Informed Sasuke.

Naruto laid his eyes on the bloody corpse of Kakashi... blood was everywhere, even his eye was drenched with the red substance.

"Y... You FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!" Naruto roared, tears started to make their way down his face. He tightened the grip on the kunai, breaking it.

"Oh I'm so afraid of you HAHAHA!" Mocked Madara.

Faster than a bolt, Naruto launched himself against Madara. The Uchiha smiled and grabbed his fist with a small effort.

"Now, now... Why don't you calm yourself, or better... Release the Kyuubi." Madara advised.

"I promised that I wouldn't depend on Kyuubi's Power... And I don't go back on my word!" Stated Naruto.

Using his free arm, Naruto tried to punch him again. Madara ducked and kneed him on the guts just like he did to Sasuke. However for his surprise, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"A clone? What's with your childish plays?" Said Madara.

"Shut the fuck up and eat this! RASENGAN!!" Shouted Naruto as his eyes turned even redder.

In spite of Naruto's tactic, Madara used his transportation Jutsu. He appeared right behind the blond and kicked him in the head. Naruto was dragged through out the muddy ground until he stopped by hitting a building.

* * *

"Can you heal him Sakura...?" Asked Sasuke while grabbing his bloodied stomach.

"Maybe... I've done everything I can, now its upon Kakashi's will to live." Answered Sakura with teary eyes.

"I'm gonna help the brat..." Tried Jiraya but was stopped by Sakura's words.

"Don't! He told me if he had to fight any Akatsuki, he would do it alone."

"That knucklehead...." Whispered Tsunade.

* * *

"You're gonna pay... You're gonna pay..." Said Naruto as he got to his feet.

"You're persistent aren't you?" Laughed Madara.

"As long as I can stand, I will not give up!"

"Well... that can be arranged." Said the Uchiha.

He appeared in front of Naruto and with two kicks he broke both of his legs, a sudden breaking sound was heard. Naruto fell onto his knees trying not to scream due to the pain.

"Now what are you gonna do without your legs?" He mocked.

"I'm... I'm not gonna... give up..." Said Naruto.

Madara punched him in the stomach, wind Chakra started to gather on his fist and with one final impulse he threw Naruto into the Yondaime Statue. Due to the impact, Naruto broke the statue face and laid unconscious on the shallow hole he made.

"NARUTO!" Shouted Sakura

"Don't worry girl... He's not dead. But you will be in an instant" Madara smiled.

Uchiha Madara... An overpowered man. Will someone stop him? Mankind is at risk...


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy =)**

**Chapter 11**

Uchiha Madara slowly stretched his arm towards Sakura. Although the girl is one of the strongest Kunoichi of Konoha, she was frozen with fear... So much Chakra radiating from a man's body, you could even feel the putrid smell of death on him.

His hand closer and closer from Sakura, she could only widen her eyes in horror, her body refusing to move... She would be dead in an instant if she was all alone against him, luckily she wasn't.

Faster than Madara, Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even try it..." He said, blood coming out of his mouth and stomach.

"I thought you'd learned your lesson before." Madara replied with a smile.

"You may think you're better than me... Maybe you're right... But one thing I'm sure, You'll not touch my friends. I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Screamed Sasuke.

With his free hand he charged a Chidori and with a lateral movement he tried to shove it on his skull. But he should have seen it coming... Madara used his Jutsu to move behind Sasuke.

He grabbed his neck and made him fall to his knees. Just like Sasuke, Madara charged a Chidori with his free hand.

"You copied the Chidori...?" Asked Sasuke submitted.

"Looks like it... How ironic, being killed by your own Jutsu." Mocked Madara.

"Actually, he was the one who made it." Said a smiling Sasuke.

From behind Sakura, a bloodied Kakashi jumped towards Madara with a kunai held tightly in his hand. Madara leaped over Sasuke, avoiding the blow.

"Weren't you dead?" Asked the elderly Uchiha.

"Not yet... Because I can't allow my comrades to die! I'll protect them with my life!" Stated Kakashi.

"You're almost out of Chakra, do you really think you can beat me?" Asked Madara.

"No... I'm sure I can't kill you, but I know he can." Said the copy ninja pointing at the hole on the Yondaime statue.

With that Madara dashed towards the two Konoha Shinobis. All three of them entered in a Taijutsu show down. Both Kakashi and Sasuke tried to land a blow on Madara but with no avail, he could dodge every single one.

Kick after kick, punch after punch. Even the mud was drifting the air due to the amazing speed of the three of them.

But in the end, Madara was victorious. With a punch on Sasuke and a kick on Kakashi, he knocked them down.

"Sasuke did you noticed?" Asked Kakashi.

"Noticed what?" Sasuke inquired.

"He didn't used the transportation Jutsu..."

"Now that you mention it, maybe it has a delay or something."

"He's ready... Now it's our chance!" Warned Kakashi.

Sasuke looked at the Yondaime statue and what he saw was a great amount of dust on the hole where Naruto crashed.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke used their remaining Chakra to make the Chidori and with an almighty speed they dashed at Madara. Kakashi attacked first, but to his surprise Madara could use the Shunshin No Jutsu again. He easily avoided it and kicked Kakashi to the floor.

Next was Sasuke who tried his luck, however Madara did the same thing... He transported himself to his back, elbowing him on the skull.

"Shit... It wasn't enough." Thought Sasuke as he fell down.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA" Shouted a voice coming from above, it was Sakura.

She tried to punch him many times but he dodged everything.

"Stupid girl..." Whispered Madara.

"Shut up!" Screamed Sakura as she raised her leg.

With unbelievable strength, she swung her leg towards the ground destroying everything. Madara was forced to use the transportation Jutsu to avoid such an attack, transporting himself to the air.

"You can't do nothing against me..." Madara tried to tell her but he soon shut his mouth when he glanced at the statue.

There stood Naruto, leaning on the wall so he could be on his feet even with broken legs. A huge RasenShuriken on his hand.

"Eat this you son of a bitch!!" Shouted Naruto as he threw the RasenShuriken towards Madara.

"Idiot!" Said Madara.

Using Chakra on his feet, he kicked the air itself so he could be out of the Jutsu range. The RasenShuriken failed the target by inches as it flew above him, making Madara laugh.

Just when he was about to speak, the RasenShuriken turned into a cloud of smoke. Within it appeared a kunai with a seal tag wrapped on it.

"That seal...!" Whispered Madara in shock.

All he saw was a yellow flash, and in a blink of an eye Naruto replaced the kunai.

"END OF THE LINE!! RASENGAN!!"

Blood jumped everywhere as the Rasengan hit Madara on the chest.

"How... How do you know the Shunshin No Jutsu?!" Asked Madara as he spilled blood to his face.

"Because I'm his son!" Answered Naruto.

And then both of them crashed with the ground, dust filled the air due to the impact.

The rain came to an end... the angry clouds dissipated making way to the full moon once again.

"Did he killed him?!" Asked Tsunade to no one.

"That brat... He's really something else." Said Jiraya.

When the dust finally settled, a huge crater could be seen.

In it laid Naruto and Madara, both still conscious. Although Madara had a huge hole on his chest, from where the red putrid blood flowed.

"He he... I told you that I was gonna kill you..." Stated Naruto exhausted.

"Maybe I underestimated you... But you should already know... I will not die..." Madara declared, blood coming out if his mouth.

* * *

"What's happening Nagato?!" Asked a worried Konan.

"I don't know... He... He destroyed Yahiko's body." Said Nagato shocked.

"What now?"

"I still have some Chakra left... I'm going to try to make at least one of the bodies operative."

"I have a bad feeling about this Nagato..." She said.

"Do not worry, peace will arrive soon..." Nagato declared.

With a hole on his chest, Madara still thinks he can win... What does he have in mind? And what will be the role of Nagato at this moment? One thing is certain, only Naruto can save the world from the Akatsuki.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Naruto won...?" Asked Gaara, trying to get up.

"I don't know." Answered Lee, who stood beside him.

And then came the maniac laugher of Madara.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed so hard that every living soul in Konoha could hear it.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Shouted Naruto drenched in blood and sweat.

"You're so confident... It makes me laugh. You think you can save everyone but you can't. Just like your father... Thats why he's dead, he gived his life to save Konoha and to seal the Kyuubi inside of you, so you could use his strength to protect this village." Replied Madara as he passed his hand on his bloody stomach.

Then he laid his hand on the ground and invoked: "Kuchiyose No Jutsu."

A mountainous cloud of smoke appeared inside the pit where Naruto and Madara laid.

"What happened?!" Blurted Sakura.

"A summoning Jutsu..." Whispered Jiraya.

"Impossible! Naruto hit Madara with the Rasengan!" Shouted a worried Tsunade.

"Maybe the rumors were true... Maybe Madara is truly invincible." Jiraya replied.

"What the hell is... That?" Naruto queried with an amazed expression.

"This is where your Bijuu belongs." Stated Madara, laying his hand on the object which he summoned. The huge statue where all the Bijuus were sealed, including the one who belonged to Gaara, the Shukaku.

"Now Come to me, emperor of the Bijuus, God of the new world! Give me the honor to control such a beast, let me be your guide on this mortal realm! UNSEAL!" Shouted Madara.

From within the statue, eight beams of light started to radiate.

"T... This feeling...! Can it be?!" Said a fearful Gaara, looking at the source of the lights.

All the white beams of light joined giving way to superb black one which came crashing down on to Madara, completely involving him.

"MUHAHAHAHAHA! So much power! So much hunger for blood!" Shouted Madara's voice inside the black light.

After those words, the statue exploded which such force that engulfed Konoha with the malefic, vicious and evil black Chakra.

"Shit! What happened?! What's with this Chakra?" Shouted Tsunade.

"It's so hard to breath..." Replied Sakura.

"That's the Chakra of a Bijuu... But this one is more powerful than anything in this world." Stated Gaara as he approached them, with the help of Rock Lee.

"A Bijuu...?! Naruto is in danger!" Shouted the pink haired girl as she started to move forward to Naruto's position. However she was stopped by Jiraya hand.

"What are you doing?! Naruto needs our help!" Sakura roared.

"There's nothing we can do... If you go there you'll get killed. Naruto is the only one who can save us now..." Whispered Jiraya to the girl.

She fell to her knees, tears running down her cheeks, and she screamed his name... over and over again.

"Naruto... Naruto... NARUTO!"

"ROAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" A feral growl echoed trough Konoha.

Finally the black evil Chakra began to dissipate, and when it did, the entire village laid their eyes on the physical form of pure evil...

A colossal Pitched black Bijuu was standing right there in front of their eyes, eight tails swinging back and forth, red demon eyes that could stare at you until you're dead, sharp and long teeth to tear skin and bones apart...

Naruto, who laid just a few inches away, had a look of disbelief on his face. Fear was all over him... Even the Kyuubi was afraid.

And then, there he was... Madara was standing on top of that black Bijuu's head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Can you feel this power?! This is the lord of all Bijuus! I call him Apocalypse... And I just need the Kyuubi to make him perfect!" Laughed Madara.

"H... How... Can I win against... That...?" Whispered Naruto in fear.

From behind the Apocalypse, laid all six Pein Bodies. It was then when one started to move.

The Animal Path stood up slowly, afterwards he walked to Yahiko's body and grabbed one of his Chakra rods.

"I'll make him pay for what he did to you Yahiko..." Said Nagato using the Animal Path to speak.

He dashed at Apocalypse and leaped over him and Madara.

"What the...?" Said Madara, gazing the Animal Path as he flew above him.

"DIE JINCHUURIKI!!" Shouted Pein's body, heading towards the defenseless Naruto.

He landed near the blond and with a forward movement, he stabbed.

Blood was spilled everywhere... Animal Path widen his eyes in shock.

"You...?!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

And then it was red... Blood was spilled to Naruto's face, blue eyes turned red, due to the anger and the sadness that he was feeling at that moment.

"W... Why...?! WHY ERO-SENNIN?!!" Naruto cried.

In front of him stood Jiraya with the black Chakra rod piercing his back. He fell to his knees and laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder, a small smile crept to his face...

"He he... Looks like this is it for me... I'm so proud of you Naruto, you've became a strong Shinobi and an even better man... I thought you well..." Whispered Jiraya as tears started to run down his face and Naruto's too.

"Please... Please Ero-Sennin... Don't leave me!" Screamed the blond between sobs.

"Hey... I don't want you to cry for me brat... Just promise me you'll beat this bastard and become an even better Hokage than your father."

"I promise... But don't go please..." Begged Naruto.

"So long... Naruto." Said Jiraya with his final breath, closing his eyes for the last time.

Animal Path withdrew the rod, making Jiraya's corpse fall in Naruto's embrace.

"JIRAYA!!" Screamed Tsunade in horror.

Naruto just stayed there hugging the body of his former Sensei, crying into his hair and face.

"What were you thinking Nagato? If Jiraya haven't interfered, you could have killed the Kyuubi's host!" Shouted Madara from top of the almighty Bijuu, Apocalypse.

"I don't care! He... He destroyed Yahiko's body and I'll make him pay for that!" Nagato Replied.

"Apocalypse, finish him..." Commanded Madara.

The Bijuu opened his mouth, forming a huge ball of black Chakra.

"I will not forgive you...! I'm gonna kill you all... I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!!" Shouted Naruto, red Chakra leaking out of him.

And then there was darkness to Nagato. Naruto punched Animal Path right in the face, his skull cracked with such an impact.

"Shoot..." Ordered Madara. Apocalypse eyes shined even redder and with a menacing growl, he shot the ball of Chakra. However it wasn't aimed at Animal Path, but to Nagato's and Konan's true position. It flew out of Konoha with extreme speed, destroying everything in its path.

* * *

"What happened Nagato?" Asked Konan.

"The end..." Was his answer.

"If this is the end then..." Konan approached Nagato and kissed him in his cracked lips. Nagato widen his Rinnegan in surprise.

"Ko... Konan, why did you... kissed me..?" Asked Nagato in disbelief.

"Isn't it obvious? I love you..." She answered as she kissed him once again, but this time Nagato responded. Both kissed passionately... At that moment he realized something, all he needed was love.

What came next was freedom... freedom for both of them. A huge explosion blasted everything. The last thing Nagato said in this world of sinners was:

"I love you too... Konan." Then both of them were erased from the face of earth.

* * *

"Impressive boy, Your legs healed quick." Stated Madara.

"Shut up..." Replied Naruto

"Sakura... Please take care of Naruto. He needs you." Said Tsunade forcing a smile to her student.

"Why are you saying that Tsunade-Sama?!" Asked a nervous Sakura.

"Bye Sakura." Said Tsunade, dashing to Naruto's position.

"I'm gonna destroy you and your little pet!" Shouted Naruto.

He ran towards Madara but was stopped by a crying Tsunade hugging him.

"What the...?" Replied Naruto.

"Take good care of Sakura and Konoha alright brat? From now on you'll be the new Hokage... Make me proud." Whispered Tsunade.

She pushed Naruto to the ground and leaped at Madara.

"BAA-CHAN WAIT!" Naruto screamed.

"Well, well... You were the last person I wanted to kill, but if you want to die that badly..." Madara declared as he joined his hands together.

The mark on Tsunade's forehead started to glow, her body engulfed with pure Chakra. She jumped at Apocalypse in full speed.

"Kill her!" Commanded the Uchiha.

The black Bijuu swung his tails at Tsunade, but to his surprise she avoided every hit. She leaped from tail to tail until she reached Apocalypse's muzzle. One hit after the other, she was punishing the Bijuu in such a manner that he almost fell to the ground.

"ROAAAAARRRRRRR!"

"What the fuck are you doing?! KILL HER!" Shouted Madara.

Tsunade jumped backwards and lifted her right fist where she concentrated all of her Chakra.

"NOW THE FINAL BLOW!" She yelled as she launched herself into the Bijuu's skull.

"DO IT NOW!" Ordered Madara.

Apocalypse opened his mouth and shot a wave of pure Chakra at Tsunade. Her vests and skin were cut by the dense Chakra making her fall.

But before she hit the ground, Madara did even worse...

"Amaterasu!" He Invoked, pointing at Tsunade's falling body.

Black flames erupted from within her body, burning her flesh... Burning her bones... With her final breath she screamed in agony and then there was silence. What hit the floor wasn't a body but ashes of what used to be one.

"Foolish woman..." Madara replied with an arrogant smile.

"TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAAAA!!!!" Sakura cried.

However Naruto was silent... His mind couldn't take anymore pain, anymore loss... He hit his limit.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

His body radiated a huge amount of orange Chakra, involving him completely. Smoke was being released from him. The ground shook violently, worse than an earthquake it was.

The smoke covered Naruto, leaving Madara in confusion.

"This Chakra is amazing..." Whispered the Uchiha.

The smoke faded away leaving place to orange Chakra which swirled around Naruto at astonishing speeds.

"Impressive."Replied Madara with his arms crossed.

"It's not over yet..." Said Naruto forcing even more Chakra out of him.

The orange Chakra began to take shape... Forming a pair of wings on his back. Then from his rear end came all nine tails.

His eyes were white, but with killing intents.

"You'll lose..." Stated Naruto.

"Who said?" Laughed Madara.

"You're gonna lose because I said so... I'll protect Konoha because I said so... Your head will fall at my feet because... I SAID SO!" The newborn Naruto growled.

Two of the strongest forces in the world collide!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The two amazing Chakras were toe to toe right in the middle of Konoha. Naruto gazed Madara and his Bijuu with extreme calm and focus.

The black and orange Chakra fought their own battle, each one trying to surpass the other. Seconds and even minutes passed as no one dared to move.

"I'm sure that the clash of our Chakras will change the landscape..." Stated Naruto, not taking his eyes from Madara.

"Don't worry brat, you won't live that much." Replied Madara with arrogance.

"Hmm... Don't get so cocky." As soon as Naruto said this words he vanished in the air.

"Impossible! Where did he go?! Why did my Sharingan fail at locating him?!" Madara asked himself in frustration.

Moments later, Sakura felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She instantly looked backwards and laid eyes on the blond.

"Sakura-Chan take everyone out of here and leave. It's too dangerous to stay here with that bastard and with me in this state." He ordered, still not taking his eyes from Madara.

"There's no way I'm going to leave you..." She tried to speak but was interrupted by Naruto's wings enveloping her as he placed his mouth on hers, sharing one last kiss.

"Please go..."And then he disappeared once again.

"Naruto..." She whispered.

"Kakashi how's your eye?" Asked Naruto, this time appearing on top of the building where Kakashi and Sasuke were leaned on.

"Oh it's you Naruto... I'm fine, just out of Chakra..." Answered the Copy Ninja, placing his headband back on his left eye.

"That's good to hear. Sasuke, please help Sakura-Chan evacuating the village and... If something happens to me, please take care of her." Begged Naruto to his best friend.

"No need to worry, you know I will." Responded Sasuke.

"I know..." Said the Uzumaki as he prepared to disappear again.

"One last thing Dobe... Be careful." Naruto smiled with those kind words of Sasuke and then he transported himself to Gaara's side.

"Naruto...?" The Kazekage whispered.

"Thank you for your support Gaara... Your a true friend." Said Naruto with his typical grin.

"Friend...?" Gaara repeated.

"Of course! You're my friend and Konoha's friend. Now go with them and leave the village. So long." Said Naruto, vanishing again.

"I know you'll win, Uzumaki Naruto... My friend." Thought Gaara with a true smile.

"Enough talking! Come at me if you dare Uzumaki Naruto!" Shouted Madara while commanding the Bijuu, Apocalypse, to attack without mercy.

The beast dashed against Naruto, who appeared in front of them.

With such evil dashing against him, Naruto only lifted his right arm to the level of Apocalypse's head, shooting a wave of Chakra who stopped the Bijuu on his tracks.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT?! ATTACK!!" Screamed the Uchiha.

Apocalypse opened his mouth, a ball made of pure evil Chakra was formed, similar to the one he used to blast Nagato.

"But don't kill him! I need him alive." Stated Madara.

Apocalypse shot the ball towards Naruto, exploding as soon as it hit the target.

From the remains of the black Chakra, the blond walked calmly without a single scratch, the orange aura protecting him.

"If you're not gonna attack with intention to kill, you can't beat me..." He said making Madara's flinch in frustration.

"What about this?!" Yelled Madara. Apocalypse turned his head at Sakura and the others who were trying to get out of the village, and shot three waves of Chakra at them.

Naruto dashed with godly speed at the waves, intercepting them. His wings opened in a glorious movement, destroying the attacks of the Bijuu. At that moment, Naruto resembled not the Kyuubi, not his father but a true angel sent to earth to exterminate evil, that evil being Madara and Akatsuki.

"Your fight is with me... don't drag them to this." Naruto warned.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! DO IT NOW APOCALYPSE!" Ordered the Uchiha.

The black Bijuu raised his muzzle to the sky and emitted a fearsome growl as the clouds covered the moon once again that night. A giant beam of black light came crashing down at Apocalypse and Madara, which slowly took the form of a tornado.

Lightnings started to charge the huge tornado... Rocks, trees and even buildings were being pulled to its core.

But even with such fierce winds, Naruto didn't flinched a bit. His wings fully spread, the tails moving in the direction of the tornado and a deadly gaze upon Madara.

"THIS IS THE END KYUUBI BRAT!!" Yelled the Uchiha as the tornado headed towards Naruto.

"Father... Ero-Sennin... Baa-Chan... I'll avenge you no matter what!" Declared Naruto dashing at the the black tornado.

Will Naruto be able to win against the evil Madara and his ultimate, almost perfect, Bijuu? Or will Madara conquer the world, diving mankind in an ocean of misery?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Revelations... Some say revelations are found in the clouds, at least for Naruto it is. Looking up to the black and evil sky, the faces of his precious people who already passed on to the other world smiled upon him with each thunder, each drop of rain that fell... He couldn't give up, not yet.

"Not very smart Kyuubi brat... Dashing at my Bijuu's strongest Jutsu." Mocked Madara.

"Don't underestimate me. I can be the number one unpredictable ninja but... That's what makes me stronger and able do defeat you." Alerted Naruto, still dashing at the tornado.

As he reached it, he jumped with all of his glory into its core, to great surprise of Madara.

"You think just by staying in the eye of the tornado, you can save yourself?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Shouted the Uchiha as he lifted his arm at the sky.

Thunders began to form in great number, one after one they came crashing down, until... A thunder with the length of the tallest mountain of the Fire Country hit the tornado right on the center.

Electricity was flowing all around the blond, the tornado started to swirl faster and faster due the abnormal amount of Chakra putted on it.

However Naruto wouldn't let that be his grave. Using his angelic wings he engulfed himself in an orange sphere, protecting himself from the Jutsu.

"Do you really think you can protect yourself from my Jutsu, using your stupid wings? I'm the strongest Uchiha alive, I'm in a whole other level boy!" Stated Madara.

More and more thunders began to hit the tornado, even the ground was releasing smoke due the heat.

"Apocalypse do it now!" Commanded the Uchiha to the Bijuu.

Apocalypse closed his eyes and started to reunite a great amount of Chakra... Then, the black Chakra that was surrounding the Bijuu became even denser and bigger. He opened his mouth and concentrated all of that massive Chakra on his next Jutsu. A ball of energy, bigger than everything he did so far, formed, even from inside the sphere Naruto could feel the animosity of Apocalypse and Madara... The black Bijuu then opened his eyes just to reveal the blood thirsty Sharingan.

"Sharingan Link successful! Now shoot Apocalypse..." Ordered Madara but with a weakest voice... Blood made its way down the eye which belonged to Kakashi.

"Shit... I used too much Chakra to summon Apocalypse. This eye is not ready for such efforts." Thought Madara as he laid a hand on his eye.

The Bijuu, taking a little bit of time to fully concentrate the Chakra, shot the ball of energy at the target.

As it hit the tornado, it made a similar effect to the RasenShuriken. A swirl of Chakra surrounded the tornado and began to close, shrinking it.

"You'll be trap in that Jutsu for as long as I want... The Kyuubi's capture is imminent!" Laughed Madara with his left eye closed.

"Damn it! I'm stuck inside of this thing... I can't let him take Kyuubi!" Naruto told himself.

As the Jutsu finished, the tornado disappeared and left a black sphere which was covering the one of Naruto.

"Finally the Kyuubi is mine!" Whispered Madara, falling to his knees in exhaustion.

"ROAAAAAAARRRRRRRR" Apocalypse roared as victorious.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT! Is this as far as I can go?! I'm so damn weak... I'm gonna doom mankind because of my lapse of strength..." Naruto repeated over and over again in his mind, not being able to do anything inside of that Jutsu.

"Now Apocalypse, join the Kyuubi to your collection." Said the Uchiha.

"ROAAR." The Bijuu growled in affirmation.

He launched all of his eight tails at the sphere, grabbing it. Then he slowly brought it closer and closer to him.

Apocalypse opened his mouth completely and bit the black sphere. Red Chakra began to leak from inside to his mouth... The Kyuubi was being sealed as the perfect Bijuu was being made.

From inside the sphere, Naruto cried a single tear...

"I'm good for nothing... I couldn't protect anyone... And now this may be my final moment on earth. Sasuke, Kakashi, Gaara, Sakura-Chan... I'm so sorry, looks like I'm going to break my promise." Whispered the blond.

"No you're not... I have faith in you, the destiny of the world lays at your hands. I'll do my share but... It's you who's gonna kill him, that I'm sure because... Because you're my son." Said a voice from within the sphere.

"What the fuck?!" Blurted Madara.

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

Five yellow flashes erupted from the sphere, hitting Apocalypse in the head all the five times.

More and more flashes burst forward, the black night was illuminated by the the light of the strange phenomenon as Apocalypse was being completely punished by it. Each attack achieved the speed of light, ripping and smashing the black Bijuu, and then it stopped... The only sound that could be heard, was the sound of the wind blowing.

"Madara... Your time has come, my son will end your pitiful life. He'll bring peace to the word." Spoke the voice once again, this time from the back of Madara, making him look backwards.

"Namikaze Minato... HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?! Screamed Madara in fear.

"I'm not... Oh, just one more thing, I'm taking your little pet with me" And with that the Yondaime faded away with the wind.

From the skies, a majestically lightning came down onto Apocalypse's skull. The Bijuu was evaporated just like that... Madara stood frozen with wide eyes, the almost-perfect Bijuu was erased with such little effort.

However the Uchiha woke up from his frozen state due do the disturbance of Chakra in the air. The black sphere which was containing Naruto started to crack, and from within came the mighty figure of Uzumaki Naruto, spreading his wings over his head...

"Thank you... Dad." He whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is... The last chapter. I must thank all of you who enjoyed and/or reviewed my story, thank you for the support. =)**

**Chapter 16**

From the storm came the calm... Night faded away giving place to the mighty sun, which lightened the great village of Konoha.

Naruto's eyes shone due to the light and more... due to his fighting spirit. Repeating the words of Jiraya, Tsunade and his father over and over again in his head.

* * *

_Stop calling me Ero-Sennin!_

_**One finger is all I need.**_

_I'm so proud of you Naruto, you've became a strong Shinobi and an even better man..._

_**From now on you'll be the Hokage... Make me proud.**_

...Because you're my son.

* * *

"I'm gonna destroy you... I'm gonna make you pay..." Whispered Naruto as he slowly closed his distance with Madara.

"Ha... Ha ha... Don't ma... make me laugh..." Replied Madara with his eyes showing nothing more than fear.

"I can smell the fear that's coming from you... Are you afraid of me? The one who killed my precious people without remorse is afraid of me? THE GREAT UCHIHA IS AFRAID OF ME?!" Shouted Naruto in anger, making his Chakra raise to abnormal levels.

Step by step he got closer to Madara. The Uchiha was indeed afraid of him... Wide red eyes looking at the deadly orange Chakra as it got closer and closer.

"Stay away... Don't come any closer demon!" Madara screamed in terror.

"Calling me a demon? Perhaps having this thing inside of me makes me a real demon... But you're no better, you're a cruel son of a bitch with no regard for human life." Stated Naruto as he stopped inches away from Madara.

He lunged his arm at the Uchiha and grabbed him by the neck, raising him from the ground.

"Any last words?" Asked the blond.

"Actually I have..." Answered Madara with a smile. " BOOM!"

Just like that, his body exploded taking Naruto with him with a huge bang.

From afar stood the real Madara laughing at the sight...

"Idiot! You couldn't even notice that was a clone." Laughed Madara

"Who said?" Replied a voice from behind him.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Madara as he turned his head, just to see Naruto standing there without a scratch.

"How did you...?" But was soon interrupted by a knee strike in the guts by the blond.

From his mouth was spilled blood and drool to all over the ground. With another fast movement, Naruto hit his body hundred of times until he was projected into a near building.

Madara now set on the ground, leaning on the wall which was already cracked due to the impact.

The Kyuubi container pulled his arm backwards and with a terrifying force he punched the air itself, creating a huge wave of Chakra which headed towards Madara. As he woke up from the previous attacks, he opened his eyes just to gaze another one... The wave of Chakra hit him right in the stern, the repealing sound of cracking bones filled the air as he was thrust through the wall.

"Shit... I've got to get out of here... Or he'll kill me!" Thought the Uchiha from inside the debris.

Placing his hand on a piece of the building, he tried to ran away but...

CRACK

His hand was crushed by Naruto's foot, who appeared near Madara with such speed that was impossible to see to the untrained eye.

"Going somewhere?" Asked Naruto with bloodthirsty eyes.

"P... Please let me go... I beg you!"

Not giving attention to him, Naruto kicked him in the jaw. More fluids made their way to the ground.

"You'll regret this brat..." Whispered Madara.

"Is that so?" Replied the blond.

"YES!" Shouted the Uchiha as he looked into Naruto's eyes... Mangekyou Sharingan activated.

Black flames erupted from within Naruto, covering him completely.

"CAN YOU FEEL IT BRAT?! THAT'S THE UCHIHA POWER HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Madara manically.

"It's not that great... I was expecting more." Said Naruto's voice from within the flames while the orange Chakra prevailed and extinguished the Amaterasu.

"I... Impossible..."

Naruto raised his arm and began to concentrate all of his Chakra on his palm... A great, almighty orange Rasengan was formed. It contained all the grief, all the pain and all the sorrow that was cast upon him because of Madara and Akatsuki.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Screamed Madara.

"I'm the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato and the Hokage of Konoha... Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto answered firmly.

And with one last effort, Naruto obliterated Madara's body... A huge Orange explosion covered Konoha.

When all calm down, Naruto was the last man standing. No strange Chakra around him, no nothing. Just the normal Naruto with an exhausted look. Madara was nowhere to be seen.

"I did it..." Whispered the Uzumaki as he fell to his knees.

From the shelters, all of Konoha villagers showed their face and stood quietly looking at the blond and savior of mankind.

All of them started to clap... And shouted his name with pride.

"NARUTO NARUTO NARUTO!"

Sakura came as fast as she could, jumping and hugging Naruto.

"Naruto... I'm so happy! I love you so much!" Said Sakura onto his chest.

"It's okay now Sakura-Chan... From now on everything is gonna be fine." Reassured Naruto as he placed his hand on her cheek, gazing her beautiful emerald eyes... Then his lips met her owns.

A kiss which celebrated his victory and the good things in life.

But it came to an end when an Anbu interrupted them.

"Sorry to disturb you... But what should we do now... Hokage-Sama?" Asked the Anbu.

Naruto widen his eyes in surprise, then he lowered them to the ground with a solemn expression.

"First of all I want you to prepare Jiraya's and Tsunade's funeral!" Was Naruto's commands.

"Hai Hai, Hokage-Sama!"

* * *

**7 Years Later**

A little blond kid made his way to the living room, jumping to his father lap, who was sitting on the couch.

"Dad can you tell me the story of Tsunade and Jiraya again?" Asked the little kid.

"So you want to hear the story of Baa-Chan and Ero-Sennin once again?" He replied with a smile.

"Yes! Please?"

"Sure, why not?"

As soon as he began to tell the story, the voice of a woman reached their ears.

"You need to leave the story for another day... Tomorrow is your first day at the academy Minato." Stated the pink haired woman.

"But mom..." Replied the blond kid.

"You heard your mother, time for bed." Said Naruto, kissing his son's forehead.

The boy ran towards Sakura and hugged her goodnight, then he dashed to his bedroom

Sakura walked toward Naruto and laid on the couch, with her head on his chest, hearing the soothing beats of his heart.

"I still have to thank you for letting me give my father's name to our son..." Said Naruto as he kissed her head.

"You don't need to, what wouldn't I do for you baka?" She whispered, closing her eyes." I love you Naruto."

"I love you too my cherry blossom..." He replied as he followed her example and closed his eyes too.

Both drifted to sleep, with the moonlight coming from the window... Love has prevailed afterall.


End file.
